Đại từ
thumb Đại từ là từ thay thế cho danh từ, tránh sự lặp lại danh từ. See more here! >>> Phân loại thumb Có 9 loại đại từ: *'Personal pronoun': đại từ nhân xưng *'Indefinite pronoun': đại từ bất định *'Possessive pronoun': đại từ sở hữu → Possessive adjective: tính từ sở hữu *'Reflexive pronoun': đại từ phản thân *'Relative pronoun': đại từ quan hệ *'Demonstrative pronoun': đại từ chỉ định → Demonstrative adjective: tính từ chỉ định *'Interrogative pronoun': đại từ nghi vấn *'Distributive pronoun': đại từ phân bổ *'Reciprocal pronoun': Đại từ tương hỗ Personal_pronoun.png Indefinite_pronoun.jpg Poccessive_pronoun.jpg Possessive_adjective.png reflexive pronoun chart.jpg Relative pronoun.jpg Demonstrative_pronoun.jpg Interrogative pronoun.jpg Distributive pronoun.jpg Reciprocal pronoun.jpg one-ones pronoun.jpg 'Đại từ nhân xưng, tính từ sở hữu và đại từ sở hữu ;★ Đại từ nhân xưng: Trong ngữ pháp tiếng Anh, đại từ nhân xưng là những từ dùng để xưng hô khi nói chuyện với nhau. Trong tiếng Việt có nhiều đại từ và cách sử dụng chúng cũng rất phong phú. Nhưng trong tiếng Anh cũng như hầu hết các ngoại ngữ chỉ có một số các đại từ cơ bản. Các đại từ nhân xưng (Personal Pronouns) được chia làm 3 ngôi: :– '''Ngôi thứ nhất': dùng cho người nói tự xưng hô (tôi, chúng tôi,…) :– Ngôi thứ hai: dùng để gọi người đang tiếp xúc với mình (anh, bạn, mày,…) :– Ngôi thứ ba: dùng để chỉ một đối tượng khác ngoài hai đối tượng đang tiếp xúc với nhau (anh ta, bà ta, hắn, nó,…) Mỗi ngôi lại được phân thành số ít và số nhiều. :– Số ít để chỉ một đối tượng. Gồm: He, She, It :– Số nhiều để chỉ nhiều đối tượng. Gồm: I, You, We, They Đại từ nhân xưng được phân làm hai loại: Subject (chủ ngữ) và Object (tân ngữ) ;★ Possesive adjective: đại từ sở hữu + N ;★ Possessive pronoun: đại từ sở hữu Dùng để thay thế cho danh từ đã được nhắc đến trước đó. (Possessive adjective + N) 'ĐẠI TỪ PHẢN THÂN (Reflexive pronoun)' Đại từ phản thân là một dạng của đại từ nhấn mạnh (Emphatic pronoun) *;Chức năng: 'ĐẠI TỪ PHÂN BIỆT (Distributive Pronouns)' Những đại từ phân biệt là each, either và neither. Khi thay thế cho danh từ thì chúng là đại từ, khi bổ nghĩa cho danh từ thì chúng là tính từ. 'ĐẠI TỪ TƯƠNG HỖ (Reciprocal pronoun)' Chỉ mối quan hệ giữa 2 hay nhiều người với nhau. ;1. Each other (lẫn nhau): giữa 2 người/vật *Two good friends always support each other. *Two dogs are fighting against each other. ;2. One another (lẫn nhau): giữa 3 người/vật hay nhiều người *In chaos, several boys hit one another. 'ĐẠI TỪ CHỈ ĐỊNH (Demonstrative pronoun)' *this, these (số ít) -> người/vật ở gần *that, those (số nhiều) -> người/vật ở xa > Làm chủ ngữ (S), tân ngữ (O), bổ ngữ © *This sometimes makes me worried. *We're looking for that. *What we wish to buy is those. 'ĐẠI TỪ BẤT ĐỊNH (Indefinite pronoun)' Cách sử dụng "Đại từ bất định" chủ người/vật tương tự như "some/any" (Xem lại phần "Expressions of quantity") ;1. someone/somebody: Dùng trong câu (+)/ Có thể dùng trong câu yêu cầu, đề nghị anyone/anybody: Dùng trong câu (-) và (?)/ Dùng trong câu (+) để chỉ sự bất kì hoặc trong "Conditional sentence type 1" *Would you like someone to help you? *Shall I ask someone to go with you? ;2. Có thể sử dụng Adj hoặc ELSE sau someone/anyone/... *I need someone strong to do the heavy lifting. *Is there anyone reliable to take over the position? *I must use something good and sustainable to cross that river. ;3. Với "everyone/everybody", có thể dùng trong câu (+/-/?) ;4. *Với "no one/nobody", dùng trong câu (+) mang nghĩa (-) *Không dùng not đồng thời với loại đại từ này. *'no one/nobody = not anyone/anybody' *Có thể đứng một mình :*Who knows the answer? -No one. Một số lưu ý về ĐẠI TỪ BẤT ĐỊNH: *Nếu làm chủ ngữ, đại từ luôn chia "số ít" *Khi Đại từ bất định chỉ người, muốn thay thế thì ta dùng: :+ they/them/their (usual- phổ biến) :+ he/him/his (unusual- hiếm) :+ Với vật: it/its Sai lầm về cách viết somebody: ai đó | some body: 1 vài thi thể/xác chết nobody: không ai | no body: không có thi thể anybody: bất kì ai | any body: bất kì thi thể everyone: mọi người | every one: mỗi người ''' ĐẠI TỪ PHÂN BỔ (Distributive pronoun) ;1. All/ None *All: tất cả đều, (+), số lượng là >= 3 *None: tất cả đều không, (-), số lượng là >= 3 ;2. Both/ Neither/ Either *Both: cả hai đều, (+), số lượng là 2 *Neither: cả hai đều không, (-), số lượng là 2 *Either: hoặc... hoặc... (1 trong 2) '''Neither = Not... either... ;3. Each và Every *Each: (mỗi) *Every: (mọi) (Xem lại phần Expression of quantities) ---- 'ONE VÀ ONES' Đây là một đại từ nhân xưng dùng để thay thế cho "danh từ đếm được" chỉ người/vật đã được nhắc đến trước đó để tránh lặp từ: One->số ít, Ones->số nhiều *Who is your teacher? -He is the one in blue suit *Japanese motobikes are always more reliable that Chinese ones. "Tính từ" có thể đứng trước One/Ones. *Which is your toothbrush? -The soft one. Không dùng "One/Ones" trong các trường hợp: *Sau a, an khi có tính từ đi kèm :- Whenever I need a needle, I never find one. *Thay thế cho N(uncountable). Khi đó ta chỉ dùng "tính từ" :- There was no hot water, so I had to wash my hair in cold. *Sau tính từ sở hữu. 'DẠNG THỨC "OTHER" (Form of "Other")' ;1. One_another: 1 người/1 cái_1 người/1 cái khác (vẫn còn nữa, thêm nữa) another (đại từ): có thể đứng một mình (Adj): another + N(countable-singular) :*There are several disable students in my class. One is dumb. Another is deaf. Another suffers from cognitive impairments. :*He had donated $10,000, but he wanted to donated another. ;2. One_the other: 1 người/1 vật khác _ người/hay vật còn lại (không còn gì, đã hết) -'The other = The other + N(countable-singular)' :*Two applicants were offered jobs. One graduated from NEU. The other owned a M.B.A. :*She has two sons. One is married with 4 children. The other is still single. ;3. One_the others: 1 người/1 vật _ những người/hay vật còn lại (số lượng là >= 3) -'The others = The other + N(countable-plural)' :*My class consists of 7 students. One is normal. The others are mentally-retarded. :*There are 4 mass media. One is radio. An other is TV. The others are the Internet. ;4. Some_others: 1 vài _ những cái/hay người khác -'Others = other + N(countable-plural)' :*Some automobiles are manufactured in our country. Others are imported from Japan. * Có "The" sau "other" nếu biết số lượng cụ thể * Không có "The" sau "other" nếu chưa biết số lượng :*Some students are very ambitious, but others aren't. ANY/EVERY/NO/THE + other + N(countable_singular) Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh